Sweater Weather
by skittleysweet
Summary: Shiraishi finds herself in possession of a certain Neurosurgeons sweater. First Code Blue fanfiction, please enjoy!


Shiraishi Megumi finally had the night off after 3 long grueling days of heli-duty and 3 long days since Aizawa Kosaku had left. The helicopter seemed to have been busier than ever since Aizawa-sensei had left Life Saving for his residency in Toronto. Shiraishi was determined to keep herself busy after realizing how much of an impact her former colleague-friend-whatever he was to her had left. She decided that the best way to get over it was for it to be out of mind completely, and the only way for that to happen was to make sure she was occupied at all times. She offered to take shifts and work overtime, even though she was exhausted.

"Shiraishi, go home!" her familiar flight nurse told her sternly, practically pushing her toward the changing room.

"I'm going, i'm going!" Shiraishi mumbled with her hands up in defense.

She didn't quite understand why everyone was giving her such a hard time. She had always been a hard worker. She suddenly wonders if people can realize how much Aizawa's departure has affected her.

Finally out of her flight scrubs and into her normal clothes, she goes to the desk to check out of the hospital.

"Shiraishi-sensei!"

She turns around and sees Fujikawa coming toward her with a his usual huge smile, arms full with what appeared to be a cardboard box full of something she couldn't quite see.

Fujikawa continued before she could even greet him, "I'm so glad I was able to catch you before you left, Saejima said she finally got you to leave the ICU."

He hands her the mystery box.

"Eh?" Shiraishi perplexed as to why he is giving her this box.

"Aizawa-sensei accidently left some of his things behind in the changing room. He must have forgotten with all the chaos that happened before his departure."

"Why are you giving them to me?" replied Shiraishi confused as to why she was given this box.

Fujikawa's grin seemed to almost get bigger (if that was even possible). "Well I didn't want his stuff to be thrown away so I thought his favorite Life Saving doctor would be able to take care of his belongings until they can be returned to him"

"I don't understand" Shiraishi responded with a funny look, "favorite doctor? Are you referring to me?" A blush started to creep up onto her face. _**"Was this true?"**_

"Fujikawa fought hard to not roll his eyes at the usual clueless Shiraishi, not seeing the blush on her face, "Um, never mind. Anyways, please hold onto it nonetheless." He places the box of stuff in her arms and walks away with his usual happy demeanor. The total opposite of Shiraishi's zombie mode.

Shiraishi finally leaves the building, box in arms and heads towards her car and finally back to her apartment.

* * *

Shiraishi opens the door to her apartment, excited to get out of biting cold of night.

Her apartment seemed so lonely, ever since Hiyama-sensei had moved out and left back to specialty. Placing the box on the table, fighting the temptation to look into it, she stepped into her room and decided to take a shower.

Once under the steaming hot water of her shower head, her thoughts began to drift. This is what she feared the most, she was no longer occupied with her work and now finally had the time to think about Aizawa's absence.

Shiraishi didn't understand why she felt so lonely all of a sudden. She didn't feel this way when he had left to Neurosurgery those many years ago. But I guess they did happen to bump into each other quite a bit, with all the consultations and perfectly timed elevator encounters. This seemed all too permanent, and she didn't like it one bit.

 ** _"Maybe I should message him and see how he is settling in,"_** she thought to herself as she rinsed the shampoo from her dark hair. _**"Don't be stupid Megumi, he is probably super busy and you would just burden him. We aren't even that familiar to begin with."**_ she thought almost bitterly.

With a sigh she finally turned off the water and let the droplets drip off her body and grabbed the fluffy purple towel that was waiting for her. She put her pajamas on and finished her nighttime routine.

"On the way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before bed her eyes seemed to gravitate to the box on her table.

"One little peak won't hurt" Shiraishi mumbled to herself. Her feat padded over to the table and she gingerly opened the box, as if she was trying to not get caught.

Inside the box was a hoodie jacket that she had seen him wear a few times after work at Mary Jane's bar. A few empty notepads, an old ID badge, 2 pens, some sweets, and some medical journals he must have been looking at.

She stared at the badge, her gaze so strong it might cause it to spontaneously combust.

"Do I like Aizawa-sensei?" she whispered to herself, suddenly looking around as if someone was there to hear her small confession. She put the badge down and grabbed his hoodie-jacket.

Bringing it to her face she inhaled and Aizawa's scent flooded through her senses. She instantly felt warm, her cheeks most likely fire red. _**"** **DID I REALLY JUST DO THAT,"**_ berating herself. She shivered, not knowing if it was from the slight chill of her apartment, the scent of Aizawa, or a combination of both.

The hoodie still in her hand she dragged her feet to her room and crawled into bed. Staring at the jacket she thought back on how much Aizawa-sensei had helped her in Life Saving, not only physically but emotionally. She thought back to the times he told her that she needed to think about herself for once. How Shiraishi of her to do the actual opposite of his advice.

She thought back to her small admission in the kitchen. _**"Even if I did have these feelings for him, he would never feel the same for me. I would just be in the way of his goals."**_

She continued this sort of debate in her head for a few minutes of "what-ifs" and "what-could's."

 _ **"But he has always been kind to me and thoughtful of me, so maybe I have some hope."**_

In the spur of the moment she put the hoodie on. She was enveloped in his spicy clean scent. Her whole body felt warm and the exhaustion finally took over and she fell asleep within seconds. A small smile on her face with thoughts of the possibility of maybe Aizawa returning her newly discovered feelings.

* * *

RINGRING RINGRING RING-

Shiraishi shifted in her bed, hand grasping towards her bedside table trying to grab her phone without getting out of bed and with her eyes still shut. She somehow finally found her phone and once in her hand she opened her eyes. The brightness of the screen semi-blinding her.

"What time is it?" she groaned finally able to focus on the phone in her hand. Looking at the caller ID, she rubbed her eyes almost dropping her phone out of shock.

"Aizawa-Sensei Video Calling" it read on the screen of her phone.

She answered almost without a second thought, worried that she might miss it with all the time it took for her to actually wake up and grab her phone.

"Shiraishi"

"Aizawa-sensei," formal as always.

"I didn't wake you did I?" he spoke in his usual calm voice. "I would have thought you would have been up by now, it's almost 9 am your time"

"Eh. I must have been more tired that I thought. Life Saving is back to being busier than ever now that Hiyama-sensei and Aizawa-sensei have left."

He frowns, "Shiraishi, ignoring my advice already"

Shiraishi quickly changes the subject "So how are you? How is Toronto? Are you settling in? How is the hospital - " her questions coming like bullets, her eyes avoiding his strong gaze. It was awkward to avoid eye contact when you were video chatting on the phone.

He cuts her off before her rambling causes her to explode. "Shiraishi" he says in a stern but almost too playful to be Aizawa tone.

"Yes?" she replies, almost out of breath finally looking at him in the eyes. She sees his Aizawa smirk. _**"What does that look mean?"**_ she wonders.

Patting her own head she can feel her hair sticking out in god-knows what direction. strong"Oh gosh, this must be what he means"

"You are very cute when you just wake up, all disheveled" he spoke. She instantly turned red as an apple. She puts the phone down quickly and fixes her hair the best she can without it being rude.

"Sorry- I must have been restless in my sleep last night" she stuttered picking the phone up again and adjusting her position so she was better visible. His comment about her being cute really threw her off.

His eyebrows slightly lifted and she looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What is it?"

"Your sweater looks very familiar-" he replied coolly.

"Eh?" tilting her head in confusion, looking down at herself.

Internally she may have actually exploded. To her horror, she forgot that she had fallen asleep wearing Aizawa-sensei's jacket on. How embarrassing, and to be caught red handed. All hell could have frozen over in that moment.

She struggles to make a response, the panic of embarrassment finally settling in.

"It's mine, isn't it" he responds, no indication of anger, or any emotion for that matter on his face (as usual).

"Yes" she bends her head down, blinded with her own embarrassment.

"Fujikawa-sensei gave me a box of your stuff to hold on to while you were in Toronto." she prattled on, "The temptation got the best of me and I found it in there."

"Do you miss me?" he asks abruptly, his face showing a flicker of something she had never seen before.

She pauses, not saying anything. Her head was swirling with emotions. _ **"Should I say something, should I confess my feelings?"**_ Her heart beating fast.

"I miss you" he spoke before she could even form a response. She lifted her head staring into his eyes.

"I miss you too" she sighs as if a big weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

"It looks good on you" he teases, his tone surprising her. "You should wear it more often, it might keep Shinkai-sensei away," he continues his tone developing an edge.

"Eh" She stares at him with her big clueless eyes.

Aizawa shakes his head, blushing, of course Shiraishi still couldn't see what was going on around her.

"It's no fair" he replies nonchalantly.

"What?" she asks curious.

"Well, you have something of mine to keep as a memento, but I have nothing of yours" he looks deep into her eyes. His eyes full of emotion, something she wasn't used to at all.

She looks down quickly, as if his gaze is too much for her, her face blushing red again. This has to be the most she has ever blushed and it was all happening within a 10 minute time span.

"We could video chat every once in awhile, when your not busy of course" she says quickly as if her suggestion was so outlandish. I mean he called her first, not the other way around.

"I'd like that alot... Megumi" he tests.

Her name coming out of his mouth surprises her and fills her stomach with butterflies.

"Call me Kosaku, won't you?" he asks almost shyly.

"Kosaku" Shiraishi whispers, trying it out. He makes a groan almost (of what she thinks is happiness) when she says it.

"Well, i'll let you go now. Hopefully we can video call soon." he says reluctantly. Cutting their call short.

"She can see that he looks very tired, realizing all of a sudden that he must have just gotten off a shift, finally noticing his different colored scrubs.

"Yes of course, you must be exhausted" she replies quickly in an apologetic voice.

"Megumi…" he starts. She looks at him waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Keep wearing my sweater, hopefully when I get it back, it will smell more like you than me when you return it" he smirks, scratching the back of his head.

She nods her head with an affirmative squeak, her face still stained with a blush.

The call finally ends and Shiraishi falls back into bed as if in a trance, as if not believing that conversation actually happened.

 **"What did this all mean?" "Am I dreaming?"**

She brought the fabric of the hoodie up to her face and breathed him in. Nope, not a dream. She will just have to wait and see what happens. But for the first time in a long time her head felt clear and she smiled.

Good thing it was finally sweater weather.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **"Welp, that was my first Code Blue fanfiction! After reading so many I have been wanting to write one and I finally forced myself to do it. You all are inspiration for me! I'm hoping my writing style isn't too weird. Thats what has kept me from writing one, the actual execution makes me nervous haha.**

 **I'm sure there are many errors, and hopefully they weren't too OOC.**

 **Also sometimes I don't review fanfictions because I get lazy or distracted so no harm if you don't review. But of course all reviews are welcome and will make me extremely happy!**

 **Also I think I've only watched the first 6 episodes because I need to wait for English subs. The wait is killing me! I saw the promo for the last ep though so i'm anxious! ALSO A MOVIEEEEEE! I instantly messaged my friends and was like "THERE IS A GOD". Let's keep writing fics tho to tide us over, yes? haha**

 **Xx Skittleysweet**


End file.
